poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Mac teams up with Grogar, Tirek, Cozy Glow, and Queen Chrysalis
This is how Mac teams up with Grogar, Tirek, Cozy Glow, and Queen Chrysalis goes in The Beginning of the End. we see Mac in his lair, angry about recent events Mac Grimborn: Once I have the Elder Wand, I will destroy the EEA. I will overthrow Celestia and Luna, then I will have Skylor and Equestria all to myself! suddenly vanishes into thin air as we cut with Queen Chrysalis Queen Chrysalis: One day, you'll see! I will defeat Twilight Sparkle and her friends! evilly They will pay for stealing my kingdom! makes carvings of her former servants as she vanishes into thin air as we cut to Tartarus is carving lines as he hears Cozy Glow Cozy Glow: Psst, Tirek! Tirek: It is Lord Tirek, and what is it now?! Cozy Glow: I just wanna make sure that you can see my best friends sculpture from over there. rolls his eyes as he views the lines and groans as he vanishes into thin air as Cozy Glow also vanishes into thin air as we cut underground as a stick draws a circle of blue, a line and an M, as a dark crystal appears as we see the spirit of King Sombra. Then we see an underground lair as Tirek, Cozy Glow, Chrysalis, and Mac are teleported to Mac Grimborn: Where am I? Tirek, Cozy Glow and Chrysalis in surprise Tirek? Cozy Glow? Chrysalis? Queen Chrysalis: Lord Tirek! Mac Grimborn! Tirek: A changeling? Mac Grimborn? Cozy Glow See? They get it. Glow rolls her eyes Queen Chrysalis: Chrysalis, queen of the changelings, or at least I will be when I'm restored to my rightful place! down Why did you summon me?! What do you want?! Cozy Glow: and hides behind Tirek Oh, golly, we didn't bring you. I thought you freed us from Tartarus. Mac Grimborn: And I thought you brought me here. Queen Chrysalis: Tartarus? Whoever brought you here must have been somepony very powerful indeed. Mac Grimborn: It's just the four of us. Sombra laughs evilly as he rises from the shadows and smirks Mac Grimborn: Okay, make that five. Queen Chrysalis: King Sombra! You have returned? King Sombra: So, Mac Grimborn has arrived. Mac Grimborn: You brought us here? Why? Grogar: He didn't. Chrysalis, Tirek and Cozy Glow see Grogar as King Sombra teleports Grogar: It was I. You may call me... Grogar. Queen Chrysalis and Tirek: gasps Queen Chrysalis: ''The ''Grogar? Tirek: I thought that you were a legend. King Sombra: I've heard of you. Cozy Glow: Who? Chrysalis, Tirek, Cozy Glow, and Sombra approach Grogar Grogar: I assure you, I am very real. And you have all been summoned here as part of my plan to rid Equestria of Twilight Sparkle, Thomas the Tank Engine, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, and her friends once and for all. evilly Mac Grimborn: Grogar is very powerful. Maybe a demonstration of power's in order. Grogar: Be my guest. him a yellow orb and feeds it to Tirek as he gets his muscles back Mac Grimborn: Man, Grogar is very strong. How did you know him, Tirek? Tirek: I remember hearing tales of his tyranny when I was young. King Sombra: I have also heard of the first Emperor of Equestria. The "Father of Monsters". Mac Grimborn: Good for you, Your Highness. I heard stories of Grogar, a mighty Emperor, spreading his darkness across Equestria. But wait, wasn't that until Gusty the Great rose up and banished him? Grogar: That fool believed that taking my bell would defeat me, but she only weakened me temporarily. Mac Grimborn: Your Bewitching Bell? Grogar: I see you have knowledge of me. Mac Grimborn: I studied you at the Ministry of Magic. There's a reason why Twilight, Thomas, Hiccup and their friends bested us time and time again. It's because they work together. Where one is weak, another is strong. Thus unified, unstoppable! Queen Chrysalis: Can you believe him? Grogar: And what are you suggesting, my friend? Mac Grimborn: If we work together, Equestria will be ours! King Sombra: There's a reason I do "ours". You resurrected me, we teamed up to defeat those meddlesome ponies and heroes. Come with me, and together, we shall take back the Crystal Empire, and destroy anypony who stands in our way. Grogar: Such confidence. Go. Try and take back your kingdom. Mac Grimborn: If we succeed? Grogar: You can keep it, and you, my human friend, will have your Elder Wand. But if King Sombra fails, then he will submit to me! Mac Grimborn: And if we don't accept this? Grogar: Then I will trap you in Tartarus and return Sombra to the darkness from which he was summoned. Mac Grimborn: It's a deal. King Sombra: Come along, my companion. with Mac Grogar: I advise the rest of you to prepare to work together. leaves Cozy Glow: Well, working together sounds an awful like making friends... So you two are in luck! Because I know all about that! twangs Cozy Glow